Dressing up to Undress
by hellohellohellohello
Summary: A Reba and Brock Hart fanfiction. I might continue? Possible one shot. Rated R/M for a reason people..


[R] A fanfiction about Reba and Brock Hart. Leaving it open, I might continue? Possible one shot

Reminiscencing might bring Reba to say..or do things she normally wouldn't...

* * *

Reba lay on her side, her eyes were dull and tired as she stared into the darkness. Closing her eyes, she focused on the rising and falling of the man's breathing next to her. She didn't know who he was anymore. He never talked and provoked reasons to fight.

She turned over slightly, just enough to see his silhouetted body next to her's. Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling and thinking of the other woman. The woman who had his heart and stole her love. The woman he didn't think she knew about, but she knew everything. The woman that danced in his dreams and made her nightmares a reality.

Reba turned completely over to face his back. She hesitated as she slid closer, feeling the warmth drawing her nearer. She yearned for his embrace and love, she burned for his passion and feel. Not being able to hold off any longer, she wrapped her arm around his body and cocooned herself against him within the thin sheets.

He remained motionless against her touch and this crushed her heart.

"Brock..are you still awake?" She asked in a whisper.

He gave out a groggy groan and drew his hand under the pillow supporting his head.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." She kissed his temple gently and turned over, back to back again. The cold crept back and claimed her body. Unintentionally, she brought her legs closer to her body and hugged herself in an attempt for warmth as she waited for his reply.

"Mhmm...you too." He said carelessly.

Reba just sighed and let the silent tears soak the pillow case as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**_Dream_**

"You know Brock, for our two year anniversary, I was thinking maybe we could go to our favorite restaurant and spend the rest of the evening alone...together..." she trailed off, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Brock just chuckled and draped his arms loosely around her waist. "As nice as that sounds, I already have something planned for us." He kissed her forehead tenderly and left it at that.

She gave him a questioning look, but just grinned and pecked his lips.

The door bell sounded through the house as Reba was putting in her diamond earring studs. A smile stretched itself across her face as she raced down to answer the door. As soon as she opened it, a bouquet of roses met her. Giggling, she grabbed the bundle of stems and moved it out of the way to stare into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said motioning towards her black, mid-thigh, spaghetti strapped dress that contoured her body perfectly. It clung to every area that drew the most attention and he couldn't tear his eyes from her as he took her hand in his and lead her to the black limbo outside of her house.

"Wow, I can't believe you got a limbo!" She stated excitedly. She hugged him closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Brock chuckled and opened the door for her. "I want tonight to be special."

Reba nodded, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

The limbo was dim and cozy, complete with tea-light candles and two tube glasses next to a bottle of champagne. Brock sat across from her and just stared at her beauty. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning as she looked around her, grinning from ear to ear. He gently placed his hand on her's and they locked fingers.

Popping the cork off of the bubbly, he offered her a glass of the foamed liquor and she took it generously. He chuckled as he watched her down it rather quickly. "Nervous?"

She giggled and reluctantly withdrew her glass from her lips. "Just a little, am I even dressed appropriately for tonight?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek lightly. "No need to worry honey, you look perfect."

Sighing, she thumbed with the palm of his hand and looked up into his eyes just to find he had been staring at her's the entire time.

She was just starting to talk again when the limbo lurched to a stop. Brock's drink sloshed a little bit but it was at a safe distance from their formal attire. He let out a sigh, but resisted the urge to shout at the driver. Instead, he opened the door for Reba and waited until she was out of the car and standing before he got out himself.

She was taken aback when she saw where they were. "The park?"

He laughed a bit and intertwined his fingers with her's. "Remember our first date, when we came out here and had a picnic? You wore a silvery shirt with dark jeans that made the blue in your eyes pop incredibly."

She blushed and looked at her feet. "I loved that date."

"Me too, shall we recreate it?" He offered her a hand and she took it without another thought. Brock led her over to the area he set up; complete with a woven basket, a blanket spread out across the grass, and two wine glasses. Lit candles surrounded the scene, giving a beautiful contrast to the sunset over the trees.

"Oh Brock, it's absolutely beautiful." She stood there, her mouth parted slightly and her eyes glistening with happiness.

"I'm glad you like it, would you care to join me for dinner?" He asked already knowing her answer.

"Of course." She sat down, leaning heavily on one arm and letting her legs lie to her side. He joined her on the blanket and tried to stifle his nervousness by fiddling with a wrinkle in the blanket.

"I wanted to wait until after we ate...but I don't think I can wait any longer." He said locking eyes with her.

Reba gave him a confused look, but it quickly changed to an ecstatic smile and she was giggling as happiness spewed out of her.

He held out a small velvet box and beamed at her response. Brock opened it slowly to reveal a gorgeous diamond secured on a silver band.

Reba seemed to be glowing as he asked the four questions every woman dreamed of hearing. "Will you marry me?"

She immediately leaned into to him and kissed him with so much passion, he thought she had been saving all of her kisses just for this moment. "I take that as a yes?"

She giggled and hugged him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes!" She said between kisses.

_**End of dream**_

Reba jolted awake and squinted against the morning sun. She turned over to see her husband sitting on the edge of their bed, buttoning up his shirt.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, wanting so badly to make conversation and to hear his voice.

"Work of course," he said dryly.

"It's Sunday?"

"I have a lot of charts to finish filling out that need to be done by tomorrow. Can you please save the nagging for later? I have a lot of things on my mind right now Reba."

"I'm sorry, I hope you have a good day at work then honey." She leaned up to give him a kiss, but he just stood stiffly and walked out of their bedroom.

"What happened to passion burning kisses we used to share every night and morning," She asked herself?

Letting out a sigh, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. It only took a moment of staring at herself back in the mirror to realize how oblivious she was. He was going to the office to see 'her' again. How could she be so naïve?

She looked down at her makeup and smirked; if he thought she knew nothing and they were going to end, then she would give him something to remember.

About thirty minutes later, Reba came out of the bathroom with her hair done in a loose curl hair style and smokey yet natural makeup, giving her a sexy glowing affect. She made a seductive face in the mirror in approval and went to her wardrobe. She decided on a clingy black shirt that had a generous opening to display her cleavage and dark jeans that seemed to support every curve in her lower body. She completed the outfit with tall, black, rounded and closed-toe heels. Now all she had to do was wait until he got home from 'work.'

She spent the evening cleaning up every little thing, with a little sway of the hips as she went along. It was spotless, no toys, no magazines, no trash, no dust, no food, it was absolutely pristine. Before she knew it, it was seven o'clock in the afternoon.

As the sunset shown through the window, she bit her lip and inhaled deeply. "Tonight is the night," she thought to herself.

She rummaged through the cabinets and found two tube glasses and got out a bottle of champagne. While pouring her some bubbly, she stretched out on the couch and allowed some foam to dribble over the rim.

She positioned herself to where her head was cocked slightly to the left with her chin raised just a bit, one knee raised, and two fingers balancing the glass outward from her body. Her perfectly manicured nails clinked against the glass as the door knob turned.

Brock walked in as always, unaffected by the cleanliness of the house and set down his brief case by the stairs. He was turning to walk upstairs when he stopped abruptly and spun around on his heels. His mouth dropped as he stared at the red head, sipping at her champagne with seductively pursed lips. She saw him staring out of the corner of her eye and smirked against the glass, leaving a red lip print against it.

"Re..Reba, what are you doing honey?" His pupils seemed to dilate twenty sizes as he watched her migrate one leg to the floor, her stiletto heel tapping against it. Her other leg crossed over and was placed on the floor as well. As she lifted herself off of the couch, she made sure to take her time, making sure he got a good look at her tight jeans from behind.

She walked over to him and was a mere centimeter away from his lips, causing him to think she was going to kiss him, but instead she brought her glass to her lips and took a small sip. Her eyes never left his as she put her arm under his and set the glass on an end table. This caused them to be extremely close and for him to have an extremely good view of her cleavage.

"Mmm.." She said closing her eyes and throwing her head back as the liquid slowly descended into her body.

Brock's breath became ragged as he tried to keep his happiness from being too obvious down south.

"Don't be too long.." She said in a husky voice as she ascended the stairs, her hips swaying from side to side the whole way up.

He decided to give her a couple of minutes to get ready as he tried to gain control over himself. Unable to wipe the stupid grin from his face, he nearly ran up the stairs, but paused at the door.

Reba had nothing but sexiness and confidence as the door knob rotated and clicked open. Brock appeared in the room, the buttons at the collar of his shirt unbuttoned and slightly ajar. His mouth seemed to drop to the floor as he looked the beautiful woman laying on the bed over.

She was wearing a black lacy top with a zipper in the front. It had support in the front which boosted her breasts up enormously and she wore a simple black lace thong with pink embroidery.

Smirking, she rose from the bed and glided over to Brock. Placing a single finger under his chin, she lifted it gently closing his gaping mouth.

Speechless, he allowed her to guide him to the bed by tugging on the collar of his shirt. When they reached the bed, she spun him around and pushed him against it and forced him to lay back on the edge.

He reached for her zipper, but she grabbed his hand first. "Uh, uh, uh," she said shaking her head and grinning mischievously. Placing both of her hands on his, she brought it to her lips, where she sucked on his index finger and bit at it playfully.

Brock chuckled, "that's not very fair darling."

She flashed him a devilish look and giggled, pulling away from his hand.

While placing his hand to his side, she migrated her's to his shirt where she began to untuck it. She let her fingernails graze his stomach and chest as she pulled the shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants.

They fell to his ankles and she slid them off, along with his shoes and socks in one motion. Although he was only in his boxers, she still had all of her clothing on that she started with.

He realized this and grabbed her waist pulling her close to him. Reba giggled, but allowed him to unzip the outfit that was fitted snugly to her body.

His fingers wandered to the top of her shirt and he slid it off of her shoulders ever so gently.

He gave her butterfly kisses on her collarbone as he lifted the shirt over her head, revealing her soft, bare chest.

"Your beautiful," he said inbetween kisses he nursed onto her neck. As he made his way down her chest, he sucked exposed areas and left bright purple marks in their place.

He neared her breasts, but changed course and brushed his tongue along the side of it.

Being the inpatient person she was, she hugged him to her chest, unable to wait any longer.

He chuckled against her bare body. "Someone's inpatient."

She was starting to giggle, but it turned into a pleasurable moan. Throwing her head back, she let out another moan as he bit playfully and sucked on her nipple.

As he preformed this task, he let his hands roam to the elastic band of her thong. He hooked his finger on it and slid it past her thigh. That was all he needed to do because she shimmied it off of her shins and kicked it off of her feet.

She brought his head back to her's and captured his lips in a heated kiss as she helped him out of his boxers as well.

Brock left her lips and trailed his kisses to her jawbone and ended at her earlobe where he stayed nibbling for a while.

She groaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair, causing it to have a tussled and sexy look.

Reba pushed him hard against the bed and crawled on top of him. She pressed her naked body against his and left lingering kisses on his chest.

Her hands hovered over his shoulder and her legs hugged his waist as she pulled away from him.

He felt her lift her weight off of him and position her opening in front of him. Brock immediately grabbed her waist and helped her descend, easing into her.

Reba cried out in pleasure and grasped his shoulders. He lifted her and let her fall again, repeating this movement in a steady pattern.

"Oh...yes Brock...yes!" She moaned and clutched his shoulders tighter.

He raised her and pulled her down, thrusting faster.

His hand found its way to her breasts where he caressed them gently. Her moans were turning him on the most and he massaged her chest with a little more pressure to get out a louder response.

"Brock...harder...please.." She let out between breaths.

He immediately responded and flipped her over, taking complete control. Reba wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pushed into her harder and faster, deepening himself within her.

Her nails dug into his skin and she cried out, "yes! Brock...this is...so good...ohh.." Her eyes shut tightly and she could feel her climax approaching.

"I'm so close...I'm coming.."

Brock was almost slamming into her now, "come on baby..for me.." He found her lips in a heated kiss to stifle his own moans.

"Oh God...Brock!..." He could feel her walls clenching around him as she was peaking.

Her nails sunk deeper into his skin as she let out one last cry, "oh...YES!"

They collapsed on top of one another as their orgasms washed over them. They lay there like that for a while, then he pulled out of her and lay to his side.

Brock looked at her a moment, but something held him back from speaking and he flipped over instead.

A couple of minutes passed and Reba could tell Brock was beginning to doze off.

Just as he was slipping into a deep sleep, she leaned into his ear without hesitation and broke the silent night with four whispered words; "I know about her."


End file.
